A hybrid vehicle may include an engine that is automatically stopped and started to conserve fuel. If the engine is automatically stopped while the vehicle is stopped on a hill, it may be possible for the vehicle to roll if a driver releases vehicle brakes. And, a driver may object to vehicle movement after releasing vehicle brakes.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned disadvantages and have developed a vehicle stopping method, comprising: upshifting a transmission to a gear in response to a road grade when a vehicle is stationary; and automatically stopping an engine of the vehicle in response to vehicle conditions.
By upshifting a transmission during stopping of a vehicle, it may be possible to increase the effective mass of the vehicle so that a greater force is necessary to move the vehicle. In this way, as a force applied to a vehicle due to gravity increases with vehicle grade, the vehicle's effective mass may be increased so that there may be less possibility of the vehicle rolling when an engine of the vehicle is automatically stopped.
The present description may provide several advantages. In particular, the approach may reduce driveline torque disturbances of a hybrid driveline. Further, the approach may improve vehicle drivability. Further still, the approach may reduce driveline wear, thereby increasing the operating life of the driveline.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.